


The Underground Life Of Five Hargreeves And V-7

by xxbunnykissesxx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Toys, Tags may be added, based on community, five is trying to make a WIFE, instead of going to the apocalypse five takes a robot into a bunker for 30 years, teensy bit of canon divergence, the nipple play was a fixture in the prompt it was unavoidable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunnykissesxx/pseuds/xxbunnykissesxx
Summary: spoilers for NBC's CommunityFive Hargreeves. Multi-millionaire, leading computer scientist, mysterious disappearance and local legend.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Underground Life Of Five Hargreeves And V-7

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a rut but fortunately community is always there. if you havent seen it PLEASE WATCH IT. SERIOUSLY. this plot was straight up stolen from it and its not even the wildest one. it is the office's and parks and rec's more chaotic sibling i promise you just have to wait a few episodes for it to ramp up. i wouldnt watch it 7 times if it was boring

Five Hargreeves. Multi-millionaire, leading computer scientist, mysterious disappearance and local legend. 

Five Hargreeves had led an extraordinary life before the day he had seemingly vanished into thin air. Born to a man that collected accomplishments and accolades with near impossible frequency, it was only natural that Five would have an upbringing that shaped him into such a man himself. Never to be seen by the public eye, by the time Five was thirteen he had only ever interacted with the eight other people that inhabited the same house. Only one of his five siblings could be considered, however tentatively, a friend. The rest were extremely impersonal caretakers or made to be rivals by their father who fostered animalistic competition between them. He followed a strict routine that consisted of waking up every morning at 6 A.M on the dot, an hour of light exercise, nine hours of intense studying of several revolving subjects, two hours of rigorous exercise, and a period of time devoted to advancing skills in which he either excelled or was insufficient.

While this upbringing had rocketed him to the heights of academia and his career, it had also instilled in him idiosyncrasies that would follow him for the rest of his life. Five was arrogant, saw any advancement made by others as a direct challenge, and had a burgeoning god complex. Among these traits was the fixation on robots that would define Five Hargreeves’ life.

In his early years, Five had been apathetic to the robot that Reginald had created to take the place of the children’s mother. She was not a crude machine, and at the beginning of his life Five saw no difference between her and the only other adults he knew- a father that treated his children like experiments and an ape that also was an experiment. When he had figured out that there was in fact difference between her and the others, that was when his fascination had begun. There was a machine that looked like a woman, that acted as a woman might, with nearly identical expressions and a role that she filled completely. But there was a difference still. She never changed. There was no sign of aging or physical deterioration that would plague a normal human. When she smiled, it was the same every time. Her eyes were glass and held none of the emotional responses that Reginald had tried to simulate. Her skin was impossibly real, textured as though taken and perfectly preserved from an actual person, draped over her in what was a marvel of artistry. They also held no warmth. She could tear through metal, have her flesh ripped away to expose the circuitry underneath and come back the next day as though nothing had ever happened. 

More importantly than the physicality was the fact that every response had been programmed by Reginald himself. Grace was not a real person. She was the extension of a human’s will with nothing beyond that. It just so happened that that will was to care for children as a mother would, and along with that came the task of fulfilling emotional needs to the point where the children would develop a loyalty to the shell of a woman. Despite the fact that she was capable of adapting without help to the ever-changing stimuli of six children, she was incapable of developing emotional reactions to them. It was this fact that had first captured the attention of Five.

During his teenage years, he began to contemplate a new relation of his mother’s- her marriage. There was no logistical reason for Grace and Reginald to be married, and it was unlikely that she had the personhood to qualify her for marriage in the first place. Emotionally, Reginald had no use for her as neither of them had emotions. Legally, Grace was nothing. She was a piece of property that granted tax benefits that Reginald didn’t need. There was no way of knowing about her sexual activity, or even if she had been made with the ability to have sex. It would have been an oversight, Five reasoned, if his father had made a robot with the intent of replicating a woman and not giving her genitals that functioned to the best of their capability. Either way, it didn’t matter. Grace was nothing more than the base of a blueprint to Five, and his robot would most certainly have a pussy.

His fascination turned to obsession, consuming what little life he had within the confines he created around himself. It was easy for him to live this way, having done it for the entirety of his life. Wake up, eat, work, eat, sleep. Five insisted on self sufficiency, but there was simply not enough to do to keep him from computers for a healthy amount of time. Once the groceries were bought and the bills were paid on the first of every month there was no reason to venture from his father’s house, and after finishing several college degrees, his own home. 

When his father sought to cement his legacy, there was little question about just what would hold enough grandeur and pretension. A college. Dedicated to himself, the Umbrella University would be the premier destination for priming a new generation of computer scientists. Who better to teach at this new school than a son who could be kept under his thumb.

Five knew that working under his father for the remainder of his life was a waking nightmare, but he instead chose to focus on the opportunity presented to him. Infinite funds and resources with the added benefit of access to his robot mother persuaded him to take the offered job, albeit begrudgingly. He was a decent professor in any measure, but an exemplary one in the eyes of his father. Class started and ended on the dot along with office hours, due dates, and time limits. He was a textbook lecturer with an answer on hand for each of the questions presented to him either that day or the next. Most importantly, he was completely impersonal. The closest connection Professor Hargreeves had ever established with a student was a woman in his third year of teaching. Delores was the most naturally attractive woman Five had ever seen. Brown hair that cut sharp across her forehead to even out her proportions and bring attention to severe cheekbones and the plush lips they lead to. Wide doe eyes would follow him whenever he was in sight, leading Five to believe that she had taken an interest in him. While he would never consider engaging with a student, there was nothing to prevent him from offering her extra credit in exchange for helping him with work related projects. She had agreed eagerly to modeling the human shape for Fives robot, signing away all rights to her likeness to the teacher she wanted to please. With the shell of the robot and plans years in the making, it was time to present the future of robotics.

The International Convention of Computer Science and Robotics, held this year in New York, New York, was the only place to go for Five’s robot to get the attention she truly deserved. He carried her body through the crowd like a bride, garnering stares from the surrounding people as he took his place at the end of the table. Normally this seating arrangement would be seen as a slight, but he was willing to make a sacrifice for the robot’s accommodations. After half an hour meant for mingling, which Five used to croon over his robot’s wig and skeletal covering for the twelfth time that day, presentations began. Six hours of presentations later, one even beginning with ‘Webster’s dictionary defines’ despite the obvious fact that it was the Jim Belushi of speech openings, it was time for Five to unveil the cumulation of his life’s efforts. 

“What,” He asked, stepping up to the podium, android in his arms, “Is stopping a robot from feeling?” 

Five launched into a powerpoint detailing what they knew so far about the connection between the physiological brain, human psyche, and how it relates to the mechanical system behind a robot. The human brain was merely an elaborate system of chemicals and electricity and hormones, but what stopped a robot from having a similar system? What was stopping Five from recreating organic life? All questions he asked to the scientific community before unveiling his magnum opus: V-7.

She was the perfect opportunity to test the limits of science. 

A collective gasp went out through the crowd, and Five knew he had  _ won.  _ There was no one who would be able to overshadow what he had done, what he was going to do. Lips turning up into a smirk, Five gathered V-7 in his arms, leaving his shocked colleagues in awe as he left the conference, not bothering to wait for the few others going after him. In his hotel room he retired with V-7 in the bed they shared. The structure of her systems pressed hard into him as he slept, but to Five it was nothing but a reminder that after decades of work she was there, safe and sound in his arms. 

The month after should have been a period of celebration and triumph for Five. Instead, one morning two weeks after the conference, he received a copy of the latest publication of one of the largest newspapers in science, The Greendale Gazette Journal Mirror. Advertised at the very head of the front cover was an expose on the dangers of robotic progression and the effects on society emphasised with a photo of Five and V-7 and the convention. Tearing through the paper, Five quickly found the several page article written by one of his rivals in which he called her ‘an affront to god’ and ‘the end of humanity’. Dramatic and pious as it was, the questions of ethics could not be unraised. 

Coincidentally, it was also on this day that his father died of a heart attack in his study. Inheritance was quickly doled out to each of the siblings, having been sorted out long ago by the cautious man who had an intent for every action he ever did. To Five, whom Reginald had ranked as one of the most competent of his children, he left Umbrella University and ten million dollars. 

It is assumed that these two incidents were what pushed Five over the breaking point. Funeral plans were left to the siblings while he locked himself away in his home office, making calls and pouring over documents and calculations for days. He showed up at the funeral halfway through the service and stayed for half an hour before getting into his car without telling his siblings where he was going. Four hours later a police report was made by the same scientist who had written the article condemning Five for his interest in creating artificial life. He suffered from two broken ribs, a concussion, and several gouge wounds resulting in sixteen stitches overall. The investigation uncovered that Five had converted four million dollars of his inheritance into solid gold and spent two million on rations, water supply, an assortment of general necessities, and computer equipment. A week earlier he had received a shipment of furniture, oddly with dozens of beds. The trail came to an end with a receipt dated that same day for a million dollar order used to completely buy out the stock of Devil’s Tongue Sex Shop. 

It would be thirty years before anyone saw him again. The man retreating back into the shadows, such as his childhood shielded from the public eye. Five was a legend, sparking speculation and theories. The largest of which being that he and his robot were far too intimate, that he had gone mad and died of a computer virus that had spread from her. Unbeknownst to the surface world, Five was alive. Buried deep beneath the ground in a closed off wing of Umbrella University, the one that used to belong to him, Five had fled with V-7.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know when ill update this fic but i will eventually come back to it. ive got scenes in my head that i want to write but its going to take time because ive also got a ton of other stuff i want to get to. this one sparks so much joy tho


End file.
